


Проверка рабочих качеств

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Banter, Gen, Slice of Life, лекция о собаках
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Оцелот демонстрирует солдатам, чему научил лучшего мальчика «Даймонд Догз».
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Проверка рабочих качеств

Огромный дрессировочный костюм тёмно-синего цвета выглядел так, будто его трепало не одно поколение собак. Пожёванную куртку венчала рыжая голова Крадущегося Луня, комически маленькая на фоне неестественно широких плеч.

Оставалось только гадать, где Оцелот достал эту рухлядь. Каз точно знал, что ничего похожего в закупках не было. Собака получала еду, экипировку, раз в пару месяцев через бухгалтерию проводили с полсотни теннисных мячиков, которые рано или поздно оказывались за бортом, где вносили ощутимый вклад в засорение океана. Дурацкий костюм Каз видел впервые.

Не могло же быть, чтобы Оцелот купил его за свои кровные. Не могло быть, чтобы он привёз его из прошлой жизни — какой бы, чёрт возьми, она ни была, его прошлая жизнь. Каз знал список вещей, с которыми приехал на базу каждый солдат, кроме одного. Этот единственный стоял сейчас посреди командной платформы, придерживая за ошейник собаку, и что-то втирал с десятку выстроившихся перед ними солдат.

Каз пробежался глазами по лицам. Не придерёшься — у всех был выходной. Поразглядывав их в окно, Каз наконец поднялся и поковылял наружу. Металлический стук его костыля моментально привлёк внимание всех собравшихся, включая собаку. Солдаты вразнобой встали по стойке смирно. 

Каз буркнул «вольно» и остановился неподалёку.

— А, — поприветствовал его Оцелот. — Рад, что вы решили к нам присоединиться. 

Спрашивать «к чему?» было бессмысленно: так Каз просто показал бы полное непонимание того, что творилось практически под его носом. Блеклая физиономия Оцелота выражала исключительно вежливое участие. Каз попытался расслабить челюсть. 

Он понятия не имел, когда и где Оцелот дрессировал эту собаку. Каждое утро он без опозданий приходил на дебрифинг, сидел с микрофоном и наушниками, когда Босс отправлялся на миссии, допрашивал пленных, обучал солдат. Каз ни разу не видел его с собакой. Ночью? На дальних платформах — там, где Снейк с сочувствующими развели зоопарк, и куда приходилось добираться воздухом? В собственной комнатушке два на три метра?

— Крадущийся Лунь любезно согласился помочь мне с демонстрацией, — добавил Оцелот, указав на экипированного Луня, и слегка улыбнулся. Над верхней губой у него росли светлые усы, и с некоторой оторопью Каз понял, что тот отращивал их совершенно намеренно. 

Крадущийся Лунь отсалютовал.

— Сэр! — сказал он. — Я работал дрессировщиком в армии до «Даймонд Догз». 

Каз скривился. 

— Я читал твоё личное дело. — Он повернулся к Оцелоту. — У нас девять платформ. Обязательно устраивать цирк прямо здесь? 

— Здесь мы никому не мешаем, — ответил Оцелот невозмутимо. — Босс на стрельбище. 

Каз старался не пререкаться с Оцелотом в присутствии солдат, чтобы не ронять лицо командного состава. Титаническим усилием воли он промолчал.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Оцелот, разворачиваясь к Луню. Собака у его ноги привстала и тут же уселась обратно, притянутая к бедру за ошейник. — Сейчас мы посмотрим, как Диди задерживает беглеца. 

— Он делал это раньше? — спросил Каз. 

— Знаете, что такое «испытания рабочих качеств»? — поинтересовался Оцелот таким тоном, словно Каз обязан был это знать. — Кое-какие вещи собаки должны делать и без дрессировки. Пойнтеры сами указывают мордой на дичь. Ньюфаундленды сами пытаются вытащить утопающих из воды. Бордер-колли сами загоняют овец в загон. 

— И что должен делать он? — спросил Каз. — Я не уверен, что это вообще собака. Босс подобрал его в горах. 

— Босс подобрал его недалеко от советской военной базы, — поправил его Оцелот, полуобернувшись. — Советы известны своей любовью к кинологическим экспериментам. Их всегда привлекала мысль вывести универсальную собаку. Такую собаку, которая могла бы делать всё, и задерживать преступников, и спасать людей. — Он повернулся к солдатам, которые слушали его, развесив уши. — После войны они пытались вывести породу на основе ньюфаундленда и немецкой овчарки. Moskovsky Vodolaz, — добавил Оцелот с жутковатым восточноевропейским акцентом, из-за которого его голос зазвучал ниже, чем обычно. Каз поморщился. — Помимо этих двух пород, они влили московскому водолазу кровь кавказской овчарки, чтобы собака выглядела мощнее и опаснее. Правда, эксперименты ни к чему не привели — вместо того, чтобы вытаскивать утопающих из воды, как делал бы ньюфаундленд, эта собака пыталась их сожрать. 

По солдатским рядам пронеслись смешки. 

— Такая собачка пригодилась бы в «Алькатрасе»! — выкрикнул кто-то. 

Лунь слегка спал с лица и тревожно уставился на Диди. 

— Впрочем, не все советские кинологические опыты были настолько неудачны, — продолжил Оцелот. — На основе ризеншнауцера в СССР был выведен русский чёрный терьер. Универсальная собака, может всё, и жить в семье, и охранять периметр. В том же питомнике «Красная Звезда» после войны вывели московскую сторожевую. Напоминает сенбернара, но куда менее добродушного, чем настоящий. — Он меланхолично потрепал Диди по ушам. — Кто знает, может, перед нами очередной советский эксперимент. 

Каз, утомлённый лекцией, собрался было уйти, когда Оцелот снова повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Спустя секунду он вновь обращался к публике. 

— В некоторых странах универсальные собаки выводились сами по себе, без военных. В Японии, к примеру. Маленькая страна, до некоторых пор добровольно изолированная, где людям так или иначе приходилось использовать все инструменты, чтобы выжить. Аборигенные японские собаки могут всё — охотиться, охранять, пасти, атаковать. Правда, компаньоны из них никудышные. 

Оцелот переступил через Диди, так что он оказался зажат между его ног. 

— Когда Япония открыла границы, на острова хлынули европейцы, и японские собаки почти вымерли. Смешались с европейскими. После Второй мировой чудом сохранившиеся аборигенные породы получили очередной удар, когда туда прибыли победители-американцы. Американцы привезли в Японию овчарок, ретриверов, кунхундов, мастифов. Острова наводнили полукровки. 

Каз скрипнул зубами, злобно рассматривая светлый Оцелотов затылок и смутно надеясь, что Диди нассыт ему на сапоги. Но собака сидела смирно, только помахивала хвостом, реагируя на знакомый голос. 

— Они увезли в США щенка аборигенной акита-ину и вывели на его основе собственную породу. Большая японская собака. От оригинала в ней ничего не осталось, в этой американо-японской полукровке. Но, может, всё было к лучшему. По крайней мере, американцы научили её быть другом семьи.

Солдаты снова засмеялись, и Каз почувствовал себя так, будто ему лично плюнули в лицо. Оцелот делал это совершенно намеренно — с умыслом, прекрасно понимая, что ничего ему за это не будет. Проявить недовольство означало проиграть, показать подчинённым, что у идиотского рассказа о собачьих породах было какое-то двойное дно. Или даже хуже: продемонстрировать Оцелоту, что его задело сравнение. 

— Нам стоило построить кинологическую платформу, — процедил он. — Было бы куда приспособить все эти бесценные знания. 

Оцелот его проигнорировал. Вместо ответа он обратился к солдатам:

— Все готовы? Не будем отнимать время коммандера. 

Все расступились, так что на платформе перед Оцелотом остался только Лунь. Он попятился, пока между ними не образовалось расстояние в пару десятков метров. По отмашке Лунь развернулся и бросился бежать, неловко переваливаясь в полной дрессировочной экипировке. Диди рванулся из рук, повиснув на ошейнике, потом Оцелот разжал пальцы, и пёс стрелой бросился вперёд под улюлюканье толпы. 

Расстояние он пересёк в несколько прыжков. Лунь успел поднять руку. Диди повис на рукаве и рухнул вниз, утаскивая его за собой. 

— Эй! — закричал поваленный Лунь. Каз видел, как он пытается закрыть руками лицо. 

Оцелот свистнул, и собака моментально отпрыгнула в сторону. 

— Ко мне! — крикнул Оцелот. Диди вернулся и уселся у его ног, задрав морду, словно рассчитывая на похвалу. Оцелот погладил его по морде. 

— Он пытался вцепиться мне в горло! — крикнул Лунь. Кто-то из солдат помог ему подняться. — Собаки не должны целиться в горло!

— Смотря какие собаки, — задумчиво ответил Оцелот, глядя на Диди. Он не выглядел встревоженным, в отличие от растрёпанного Луня. 

— Сверхудачные советские эксперименты, видимо, должны, — едко прокомментировал Каз. 

— Думаю, — заметил Оцелот, повернувшись к нему, — нам нужен новый дрессировочный костюм с защитой горла. 

Пару секунд они разглядывали друг друга. Физиономия Оцелота была совершенно нечитабельной. Первым не выдержал Каз. Опершись на костыль, он поковылял к лестнице, и только приблизившись к ступеням бросил через плечо: 

— Пиши заявку, я рассмотрю.


End file.
